The Light that Fell
by 3781
Summary: When Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries, Harry unleashed an explosion of magic which pulled every magical thing towards him and into the Veil of Death. Now the wizarding world have landed in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. What will happen?


Chapter 1  
The Veil of Death

 **Death Chamber, Department of Mysteries  
** **18 June, 1996 - 11:05 PM**  
"Give me the prophecy now," Lucius demanded, his hand outstretched. "Or watch your friends _die_."

Harry surveyed his surroundings carefully. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville were all held by multiple Death Eaters, wands pointed to their chests. Neville struggled to break free from Bellatrix, before shouting out his support to Harry.

"Don't give it to him, Harry."

Harry, seeing no other choice, reluctantly handed over the glass sphere in his hand, before sinking his head in defeat. Lucius raised the glass sphere in triumph as a blinding flash of white light occurred behind him.

Cautiously, Lucius turned, and found himself face-to-face with Sirius Black.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius ordered, giving Lucius a strong right-hooker.

The room erupted into chaos, with Death Eaters flying everywhere and duelling with members of the Order. The remainder of Dumbledore's Army jumped off from the boulders they were upon and searched for cover. Somehow, Sirius managed to get to Harry.

"Harry," he said in a worried tone. "I want you to get your friends and get out of here."

"What?" Harry protested. "No, I'm staying with you."

"You've done beautifully." Sirius said, placing a rough hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now let me take it from here."

Before anything more could be said, a curse exploded against the rock they were hiding behind.

'Black!' Lucius said, unsheathing his wand.

Another Death Eater appeared next to Lucius, the two starting duelling against Harry and Sirius. After a few intense minutes of duelling, Harry and Sirius stood victorious as the two Death Eaters tumbled down the rock. All was well until two words changed everything.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jagged jet of green light shot from the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. It made its way past multiple duellists before hitting Sirius straight in the chest. As the jet of light hit him, Sirius took one last look at Harry, as if begging for forgiveness before falling into the veil behind him.

Harry stared at the veil in shock, before falling to his knees and screaming in pain. The pain of loss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Little did he know that his magic was reacting in a strange manner to the pain. It was expanding ever so slightly, bottling itself up until it released in a giant explosion. But, as if magic willed it to happen, everything on the planet that had even the slightest amount of magic in it, even the wizards who had long since died, got hit by the explosion, but no Muggle ever felt the tremors it caused. The explosion was then sucked back to the closest magical object that was near its' source. The veil.

The wizarding world disappeared from Earth forever. And no remnants of it remained.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant  
Centaxday, 42 BBY  
**"When do you think they'll wake?" a rough voice asked.

"Question them, when they awake, we will." another voice replied.

"I still do not understand how this many life-forms managed to get past our security systems undetected."

"Patience, you must have, Master Windu." the voice said. "May never know, until they awake, will we."

Harry's eyes fluttered open at this point. He pushed himself off of the bed upon which he was lying on and looked around. Before him, he saw two people. One was a tall dark-coloured human, and the other was a short green goblin-like person.

"Hello." the black man said. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. May I ask who you or your friends are?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry stuttered, trying to comprehend where he was or why hundreds of wizards, goblins, house-elves and the like were lying on hospital beds beside him.

"Talk in the Council Chambers, we should." said the little green alien.

* * *

 **Jedi Council Chambers, Jedi Temple  
** Harry stood before in the middle of a circular room in which many aliens were staring at him, as if trying to read his mind. Finally, Harry mustered up the courage to ask something.

"Where am I?"

The little green alien took the chance to step forth.

"In the Jedi Temple, you are. On the planet Coruscant, it is." the green alien said.

"Who are you?"

Mace Windu stepped forward.

"I apologise for the lack of manners." Windu said. "It is polite to introduce ourselves. As you know, I am Mace Windu."

"I am Oppo Rancisis."

"I am Saesee Tiin."

"I am Eeth Koth."

"I am Adi Gallia."

"I am Plo Koon."

"I am Depa Billaba."

"I am Ki-Adi-Mundi."

"I am Coleman Trebor."

"I am Shaak Ti."

"I am Agen Kolar."

"Grand Master Yoda, I am."

"I am Harry James Potter." Harry said. "It may be hard to believe, but I don't think my friends and I are from your universe."

"Where are you from?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"The planet Earth." Harry replied.

The Jedi Council got even more confused.

"It's somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy."

This still did not help the Council.

"In the Unknown Regions, it must be." Yoda chimed in. "Far from Coruscant, it is."

"Harry, would you please wait outside?" Shaak Ti said. "We have things to discuss."

Harry thought it was an unusual request, but he followed the order anyway. And as he left, he wondered how he had gotten so far away from Earth, and if he could ever get back.

* * *

"Do you think he speaks the truth?" Coleman Trebor asked the Council.

"I could sense no deceit from him." Saesee Tiin replied. "But I could sense the Dark Side in him."

"What was his midi-chlorian count?" Windu questioned.

"We had to triple-check the scanner, just to make sure it wasn't broken." Adi Gallia said.

"What were his numbers?"

"A hundred and fifty thousand."

The Council was stunned. No one, not even Master Yoda, had a midi-chlorian count that high. It was as if he was born from the Force itself.

"Very powerful, he is. Train him, we must." Yoda declared.

"I have a feeling we should train all of the life-forms he brought with him." Shaak Ti put in.

"And why should we do that?" Windu remarked.

"I could feel that every single one of them was a Force sensitive of some sort." Shaak Ti explained. "Each one was exceptionally powerful, and if my sources are correct, they have never been trained in the ways of the Force."

"Consider this, I must." Yoda said. "But train the boy, we shall."

"Before any surviving Sith can get to him."

* * *

Harry was summoned back into the chamber. He could not put his finger on what they had been talking about, but he hoped that it wouldn't involve the deaths of any of his friends.

"Reached a decision, the Council has." Master Yoda announced. "Train you in our ways, we shall."

Harry felt relieved that they weren't going to get exterminated like what happened in those Muggle movies Dudley was always watching, but one thing still bothered him.

"What about my friends?"

"We shall find an uninhabited, but liveable, planet for them to reside on." Master Windu told him.

"Close to Coruscant, it shall be." said Yoda, standing up.

Harry, happy with what was developing, held his head up high and asked a question which would alter the course of history forever.

"When do I start?"


End file.
